


Tout ne finit pas toujours bien

by Analiila



Series: French Stuff [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Guerre, Mort - Freeform, Olympe, Trahison - Freeform, bataille de l'Olympe, douleur, finir
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analiila/pseuds/Analiila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Une vague de douleur semble se déverser sur moi. C'est comme si mon esprit se brisait et répandait du métal en fusion sur chacun de mes os et de mes muscles." </p><p>Acceptez que la guerre ai mal fini. Acceptez que le monde n'est pas rose. Acceptez que vos héros sont morts. Et une fois que vous l'aurez accepté, vous pourrez lire. </p><p>"Ce soir-là, je veux croire que je suis un héros."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tout ne finit pas toujours bien

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voracity666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity666/gifts).



> Pour la petite histoire, j'avais commencé cet OS il y a pratiquement un an et je l'avais oublié dans les méandres sans fond de mon ordinateur. Je l'ai finalement retrouvé et fini il y a un peu moins d'un an. J'en suis très fière, je l'avoue !
> 
> Disclaimers : Le monde de Percy Jackson et tout ce qui y a trait appartiennent à Rick Riordan, même si je ne suis pas sûre qu'il serait très content de ce que je fais subir à ses chouchous. Je ne perçois aucune rémunération pour l'écriture de cette fanfiction, même si je ne dirais pas non à un peu d'argent de poche !

Vous croyez aux dieux ? Moi j'y crois très fort. Ce n'est pas parce que mon père est Poséidon, dieu des mers et des océans en furie, des tremblements de terre et des sources, ébranleur du Sol. Non, non, pas du tout. Ce n'est pas non plus parce que la seule fille que j'ai aimé est la fille d'Athéna, déesse de la guerre, de la pensée, des armes, de la sagesse, des arts et des métiers. Non, non, c'est pas ça non plus. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'une prophétie annonçant ma mort a été déclamée il y a presque cent ans par l'Oracle de Delphes. Non, décidément, ce n'est toujours pas ça. C'est parce que je possède la marque d’Achille. Pardon, je veux dire possédait. Les morts ne sont pas immortels, ils sont juste... morts. Je suis mort. Mes seules compagnies sont un garçon de 14 ans qui vient quand il peut, des dieux hagards, des monstres inimaginables, ainsi que mes souvenirs. Surtout les souvenirs. Surtout les derniers avant ma mort. Surtout mon erreur. Je m'appelle Persée Jackson., et je suis mort. Une déesse m'a un jour dit que mon défaut fatal était la loyauté. Elle a aussi ajouté que pour mes amis, je pourrais condamner le monde et l'humanité. Vous savez quoi ? Eh bien, elle avait raison.

 

J'étais sur l'Olympe. L’Olympe c'est grand, beau, majestueux. Enfin, d'habitude. Ce lieu était parfait tous les jours, mais pas ce jour-là. Ce jour-là, rien n'était beau et majestueux. Tout n'était que flammes. Ruines. Et désolation. Le marbre blanc était gris, d'une nuance qui tirait vers le noir. Les arbres normalement fleuris avaient perdu leurs parures. Seul deux plantes semblaient encore en vie. Le cyprès. Et les chrysanthèmes. La mort et le deuil. Ce n'était déjà pas un très bon présage. Je ne croyais pas vraiment à la symbolique, mais Lis Spring des Déméter me regardait avec un visage d'une telle intensité et d'une telle peur que je ne pouvais que me dire que peut-être ces plantes étaient porteuses de messages. De bien tristes messages. J'allais lui crier de me raconter ce qu'elle pensait, prêt à courir vers elle qui était plus loin, quand elle s'effondra. Je me figeais. Du sang d'un rouge vermillon coulait sur le sol, s'infiltrant dans les moindres creux du dallage. Une tige de bronze dépassait de son dos. Encore un mort. Grover marmonna quelque chose à propos de l'innocence. Thalia nous tira vers la salle du conseil. De là où j'étais, je ne voyais pas l'expression d'Annabeth. Juste son dos. Et ses beaux cheveux d'or.

 

J'avais déjà vu la salle du conseil plusieurs fois. Pour moi, cet endroit était de mauvais augure. Les deux fois où j'étais venu, les dieux qui s'y trouvaient présents avaient parlé de me tuer. Je m'en étais heureusement toujours sorti, mais l'endroit restait pour moi une zone dangereuse. Hermès me dit que c'est là qu'Asclépios a été tué voilà des millions d'années. Décidément, tout est fait pour que cet endroit file la chair de poule. Le dieu de la médecine y est mort. Qui s'étonnerait, maintenant, que la médecine ne sauve pas tout le monde ?

 

Nous n'étions plus que trois quand nous arrivâmes à la salle aux douze trônes. Thalia avait malheureusement été fauchée au passage par une statue d'Héra. Dire que si Thalia n'avait pas eu ce réflexe presque banal de sauver Annabeth, nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui. Si tout s'était déroulé comme prévu, les oiseaux se seraient remis à chanter, les fleurs à pousser et la vie à naître. Je détestais Héra, à l'époque. Je le regrette désormais. C'est une déesse censée, sans arrière-pensées. Elle est intelligente, et les nombreuses coucheries de son mari lui ont appris à être vigilante et à ne faire que partiellement confiance. C'est ce petit doute qu'elle se laisse qui fait d'elle une déesse digne de ce nom. Et c'est son entêtement qui en fait une bonne guerrière malgré son statut de reine et de marieuse.

 

Mon cœur bat fort quand je passe les portes. De l'ascenseur à ici, j'ai vu déjà une dizaine de personnes mourir. Je sais que nous sommes peu de demi-dieux, et même avec l'aide des Chasseresses et des esprits de la nature, nous n'excédons pas tellement les 150 recrues. Beaucoup de nos amis sont morts, et tant que nous continuerons de combattre cela continuera. J'ai cette horrible sensation que nous sommes en train de gagner la guerre à un prix bien trop élevé. Un bruit derrière moi. Je reconnais la voix. Travis. Les voix de Katie et Connor qui crient son nom me le confirment. Je ferme les yeux car je sais ce qu'il va se passer. Un cri de douleur. Un bruit d'agonie. Ils sont morts aussi. Même si ils sont dans mon dos, je ne peux que voir les trois corps empilés les uns sur les autres. Katie en travers du torse de Travis, et Connor dos à dos avec Katie, ses yeux autrefois malicieux ne reflétant désormais rien d'autre que le vide. Depuis que j'ai découvert être un demi-dieu, je ne fais que voir mes amis mourir. Mais je sais que c'est à moi d'arrêter ça. Les yeux humides, la gorge sèche et le ventre noué, je m'avance dans la salle, pour faire face à Luke. Yeux dans les yeux.

 

Nous nous battons longuement. Nos épées s'entrechoquent. Nos lames crissent. Nos corps repoussent les assauts. Aucun de nous n'arrive à blesser l'autre. Luke et moi sommes unis. Unis par notre adversité. Unis par notre ancienne amitié. Unis par nos multiples combats. Unis par la Malédiction d'Achille que nous portons. Nous sommes pareils, presque deux frères. Mais le destin nous a fait prendre un tour différent. Nous nous haïssons. Nous sommes ennemis depuis le début. Depuis 4 ans, nous nous cherchons. Nous nous affrontons toujours, en sachant qu'à chaque fois que nous nous sommes tenus l'un face à l'autre pour nous défier, jamais ce n'était notre véritable heure. Nous avons passé du temps à nous chercher. Et dans cette salle du conseil à moitié détruite, par cette nuit froide de 18 Août, nous nous trouvons pour la première fois.

 

Je ne suis pas très fort, par rapport à lui, mais je sais que j'ai un avantage : je me bas pour la bonne cause. Ceux qui se battent pour les autres ont plus de force et de témérité que ceux qui se battent pour eux. On songe moins à notre petite personne et plus que si l'on échoue l'avenir du monde est condamné. Nous sommes des héros. Ou tout du moins, nous espérons le devenir, car cela voudrait dire que ce que nous avons fait aura aidé à obtenir un résultât positif. Je veux croire que nous sommes capables de repousser les assauts du roi des Titans. Je veux croire que l'espoir est enfermé dans la jarre par ce qu'il a refusé d'abandonner les hommes, et non parce qu'il n'a justement pas eu l'occasion des leur apporter son soutien. Je veux croire que nous allons gagner. Alors je me bas comme je ne me suis jamais battu. Je deviens un guerrier. Je ne suis plus le petit garçon qui vient de découvrir son ascendance divine. Je suis Percy, je vais avoir 16 ans dans quelques minutes. Mes muscles me font mal. Mon adversaire ne ploie pas. Mais je continue malgré les courbatures et la fatigue. Ce soir-là, je veux croire que je suis un héros.

 

Je me souviens qu'il m'avait repoussé plus loin. Tout immortel que j'étais, je pouvais encore tomber si la poussée était forte. Luke me fit reculer et m'étaler lamentablement par terre. Quel sauveur de l'Olympe je faisais, à me rétamer de cette façon ! J'entendis crier mon nom, et soudain quelque chose tomba sur mes joues. J'eus peur, très peur. Peur de comprendre. Mais c'était malheureusement bien ce que je pensais. Grover s'était interposé pour me protéger de Luke qui allait m'attaquer. Mouvement d'épée. Impossibilité d'esquiver. Le sang avait giclé jusque sur ma joue, jusqu'à mes vêtements, pour venir me souiller de la mort de mon meilleur ami. Une vague de douleur semble se déverser sur moi. C'est comme si mon esprit se brisait et répandait du métal en fusion sur chacun de mes os et de mes muscles. Je veux crier ma douleur mais je ne peux pas. Ma gorge est trop douloureuse, elle semble fondre et seul un gargouillis indescriptible arrive à en sortir. J'explose dans un premier temps, puis comme si ce n'était pas suffisant j'implose. Je me retrouve sur le ventre sans vraiment savoir comment. Mes yeux pleurent d'eux-même sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. Face à moi pousse une plante. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas n'importe quelle pousse de chêne. C'est tout ce qu'il reste de mon défunt ami Grover.

 

J'entends un pas, mais je sais qu'il ne va pas dans ma direction. C'est en tout cas l'information que mes oreilles me donnent, car ma vue est encore légèrement flou et je ne cherche pas à me l’abîmer un peu plus en me forçant à regarder mon ennemi.Quand enfin je retrouve mon acuité visuelle habituelle, je peux voir vers qui il se dirigeait. Luke se bat contre une jeune femme dans la vingtaine. Je n'ai aucun mal à reconnaître les cheveux bruns-roux nébuleux et les yeux fait de flamme. C'est le combat du Titan contre la première déesse. Cronos est en train de combattre sa fille aînée. Je ne peux plus bouger, simple spectateur. Les flammes dansent, volent. Hestia est du genre pacifique, mais cette fois-ci elle est une vrai tigresse prête à défendre son nid. Elle tente de brûler Luke, évite ses attaques ou les pare avec son tisonnier. Elle lui attrape le visage et quand il parvint à la repousser, je peux voir que ses doigts sont marqués au fer rouge sur ses joues et son menton. Elle prépare une boule de feu. Il la transperce de son épée avant. Je la vois s'effondrer en hurlant. Elle tente de se relever, se cambre sous la douleur. Sa poitrine se soulève à un rythme très élevé avant que son corps entier ne soit prit de convulsions. Je vois de la fumée s'échapper de sa peau alors qu'elle se désintègre peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'Hestia ne soit plus qu'un nuage de gaz visible et disparaisse finalement entièrement. Je ne le savais pas encore, mais elle était la première des déesses à être partie aux Enfers pour de bon. Luke sourit. Et il se tourne vers Annabeth.

 

J'ai été idiot de pouvoir croire que le bien pouvait triompher. J'aurais du croire que le mal pouvait gagner, et alors je me serais battu plus fort pour empêcher cette éventualité de se produire. Mais j'avais été trop confiant. Et moi même et envers les autres. Surtout envers les autres. J'aurais du me méfier dès que Cronos avait annoncé avoir un espion. Mais non, je continuais de vouloir croire que chacun de nous était innocent. Au final, nous avons su que Silena était cette traîtresse, mais une traîtresse au grand cœur. Elle n'avait jamais été fondamentalement mauvaise. Et pourtant, je sais maintenant que nous avons tous en nous quelque chose de maléfique, une part sombre qui n'attend qu'un instant de faiblesse de la part de notre bon côté pour faire surface et nous dévorer tout entier. A l'époque, j'avais la naïveté d'être trop manichéen et de croire que les adversaires étaient méchants et que mes amis étaient gentils. Pour moi tout était noir et blanc. Je ne comprenais pas qu'il suffisait qu'une touche de noir se mélange au blanc de notre âme pour créer du gris. Et plus on ajoute de sombre, plus le gris est proche du noir. 

 

Le triomphe me paraissait si simple que je songeais l'avoir déjà acquis, même si je n'avais pas encore vaincu Luke. Même si nous avions perdu beaucoup des notre. Même si je croyais penser que tout était foutu. En réalité, j'avais cet illusoire espoir de victoire. Au point-même d'en oublier la prophétie qui annonçait mon trépas. Je ne savais pas que cette insouciance signerait la fin du monde. Pardon. Je veux dire la fin du monde tel que nous le connaissons. Des derniers échos que nous aillons, le monde est encore debout. « En bien piètre état, à mon avis » me fait remarquer Hermès. Il a raison. Le règne de Cronos n'a pas du l'améliorer. Je sais que la race humaine a été presque éradiquée. Les quelques survivants sont des esclaves du couple royal. Le roi aime voir ces misérables se traîner à leurs pieds. Sa reine l'accepte parce que l'amour efface tout. Les Titans ont éradiqués la totalité des dieux. La seule qui ne fut pas tuée fut Aphrodite. Cronos l'a enchaînée et l’exhibe aux yeux du monde. Parfois, la reine lui donne à manger. De ce que nous en savons, ça n'arrive pas souvent. La reine n'aime pas trop cette déesse. Les autres divinités ont été tuées, ou plutôt décomposées. Elles sont venues ici, en Enfer. Ou plutôt, dans le Tartare, où Nico arrive parfois à venir nous donner des vivres. L'espace-temps y est tellement différent que chaque pas peu nous emmener près d'un allié comme d'un ennemi. J'ai déjà vu un Géant manger Héra. On ne l'a plus revu. Aujourd'hui, j'ai de la chance. Pendant que j'écrivais, c'est Hermès qui est arrivé près de moi. Cela aurait pu être bien pire que lui. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que si nous en sommes ici aujourd'hui, c'est entièrement ma faute.

 

J'étais épuisé. Mes muscles criaient de douleur. Mais si il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle mon esprit idiot et mon corps meurtri étaient d'accord, c'était que l'on ne touchait pas à Annabeth. Je l'aimais. Je ne peux pas le nier, j'étais complètement dingue de cette fille, de ses yeux gris orage, de sa façon de froncer les sourcils quand elle réfléchissait, de sa manière de m'appeler « Cervelle d'Algue ». Tout me plaisait chez cette enfant d'Athéna. Je me relevais d'un bond, poussé par une force que je ne pensais pas avoir encore. L'adrénaline et l'urgence me poussaient à accélérer et à me dépasser. Jamais je n'avais couru aussi vite, jamais je n'avais poussé quelqu'un comme je poussa Luke. J'écartais les bras dans un geste de protection. On ne touchait pas à mes amis. Il avait tué Katie, Connor et Travis. Il avait tué Grover. Il voulait tuer Annabeth. Je levais mon épée. Tant pis si je ne plantais pas au bon endroit, j'essayerais jusqu'à le trouver et le tuer. C'est à peu près à ce moment-là que le poignard transperça mon talon d'Achille.

 

Le souffle qui se coupe. Les muscles qui se raidissent. La vue qui se brouille. L'ouïe qui s'en va. Le corps qui tombe. Je me suis retrouvé à terre avant d'avoir pu comprendre. La prophétie que j'avais cru éviter en n'y prêtant pas attention me sauta au visage comme un félin sur sa proie. « L'âme du héros, une lame maudite la fauchera. » Ce n'était ni la faux de Cronos ni Anaklusmos comme nous l'avions tous supposé. C'était le poignard de la trahison. Annabeth m'enjamba en essuyant son poignard sur son tee-shirt. J'aurais voulu pouvoir lui demander pourquoi, connaître ses raisons. Je n'ai pu qu'ouvrir la bouche. Ma gorge était sèche. J'avais l'impression de m'envoler, alors que je savais que mon corps restait ancré au sol. Cronos fit apparaître une projection d'image qu'il montra à la fille que j'aimais. Je voyais les dieux continuer de combattre Typhon, mais malgré l'aide de mon père il avait l'avantage. Alors, je vis une chouette géante fondre sur un char lumineux. Athéna... Je ne comprenais pas. Annabeth prit la main de Cronos. Mon cerveau bloquait, je n'analysais plus rien. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Un roi a besoin d'une reine. Luke avait choisi la sienne depuis longtemps. Sous mes yeux à demi-voilés, ils échangèrent un baiser passionné, un baiser qui sentait la victoire. Ce fut la dernière chose que je vis.


End file.
